


Destined

by consistently



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consistently/pseuds/consistently
Summary: In the wizarding world, there are six legally recognized genders. Of course, there are any number of gender identities that a magical can claim, but, in the interest of keeping legal matters relatively simple, the law ignores those outside the standard six. The six genders are broken up into primary and secondary. The primary genders are those legally recognized by the Muggle world: Male and Female. The secondary genders are Alpha, Beta, and Omega. The six genders are any combination of a primary and secondary gender. The possibilities are as follows: Male Alpha, Female Alpha, Male Beta, Female Beta, Male Omega, Female Omega. Magicals are born with their primary gender and receive their secondary gender between the ages of eleven and thirteen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Millicent Bulstrode/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Severus Snape/Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New idea for me. Playing around with some different pairings. Lemme know what y’all think, if you want me to run with this etc. I was struggling with my other story Curiosity Killed the Cat, so I wrote this instead! Yaaaay!

In the wizarding world, there are six legally recognized genders. Of course, there are any number of gender identities that a magical can claim, but, in the interest of keeping legal matters relatively simple, the law ignores those outside the standard six. The six genders are broken up into primary and secondary. The primary genders are those legally recognized by the Muggle world: Male and Female. The secondary genders are Alpha, Beta, and Omega. The six genders are any combination of a primary and secondary gender. The possibilities are as follows: Male Alpha, Female Alpha, Male Beta, Female Beta, Male Omega, Female Omega. Magicals are born with their primary gender and receive their secondary gender between the ages of eleven and thirteen. The reception of the secondary gender is called Presentation or Presenting. This can cause a lot of emotional turmoil for the pubescent magical as their secondary gender may not fit with their expectations. The age of eleven is also the time at which a magicals core is stable enough to begin magical instruction and training.

Biologically speaking, Betas, both Male and Female, are almost identical to Male and Female Muggles, the differences being their magical core and their role in mateships as designated by Lady Magic and destined by Fate itself (more on mateships later). Male Alphas are in possession of a penis much like Male Betas. However, they are equipped with a larger member that also has the ability to swell and knot their chosen or destined mate. Healthy Male Alphas will also enter a rut twice a year. A rut induces raised testosterone levels, higher body temperature, and an increase in sexual appetite. Maladaptive Male Alphas have been known to become violent during rut but this is not a common feature of all Alphas. Female Alphas, like Male Alphas, possess a knotting penis with a relatively large size and will also go into a rut twice yearly. Female Alphas differ from Males in that they also have fully functional external female genitalia: labia, vulva, vagina, and clitoris. Unlike a Female Beta or an Omega, however, a Female Alpha lacks the internal reproductive organs associated with Females, namely ovaries, cervix, and uterus. Female Alphas can also develop breasts and some have been recorded as being capable of breastfeeding their young. A Male Omega has a penis, but it is generally smaller than that of a Male Beta and significantly smaller in comparison to an Alpha. Male Omegas lack testicles and, instead, have a fully functioning internal and external female reproductive system behind their member. This includes a clitoris in addition to the penis, much like a Female Alpha. Male Omegas will usually only develop small breasts in the late stages of pregnancy, however, hormonal imbalances can cause this outside of pregnancy as well. Female Omegas are almost identical to Female Betas. The difference is the increased level of fertility known to Omegas in general as well as the heat that comes every other month. Omegas of both primary genders experience this type of heat cycle. Menstrual cycles do not occur in magicals in the same way that Muggle females experience them. In place of the expulsion of blood and the shed uterine lining through the vaginal passage, magicals experience a period of exhaustion while their magical core absorbs the tissue and fluids that would otherwise have been expelled from the body. This absorption does not result in any change in magical strength for adults, but in teenagers, it functions to stabilize their core with each cycle. At the age of sixteen, the core is considered to be fully stable and the danger of pregnancy, not to be confused with the risk of becoming pregnant, drops significantly. If a magical becomes pregnant before their core stabilizes, a rigorous potions regimen as well as severe decrease in Magic usage will be necessary to prevent loss of bearer and/or child. It is highly recommended to avoid pregnancy before reaching the age of magical maturity for this reason.

Now that the six genders and their characteristics have been explained, however briefly, the topic of mateships can be broached. In the wizarding world, mateships exist almost solely in triads. The next common is a pairing. In the instance of pairing, it is generally assumed that the triad is incomplete for some reason. The most common reasons are death of a mate or inability to locate the final mate. Triads are composed of one of each secondary gender: Alpha, Beta, Omega. Alphas are considered to be the dominant mate, Beta the peacemaker and secondary protector of the home, and the Omega is in most cases the submissive and the one with highest chance of becoming pregnant. Female Betas are also capable of being impregnated; Omegas are just more fertile. Outside of the composition of one of each secondary gender, any combination of primary genders is possible and has happened. Due to the increased lifespans of magicals in comparison to muggles, age differences as significant as 35 years have been recorded. Any age difference less significant than this is possible and often common. There are also cases of incestual mateships. This usually only occurs in destined mateships and the mates will only learn of their status as mates once the child presents. This situation also tends to occur when the child has been born out of an arranged marriage. Purebloods will often arrange marriages if their child has failed to locate compatible mates for a chosen mateship or their destined mates. 

This brings us to the difference between chosen and destined mateships. Chosen mateships are triads where the Alpha, Beta, and Omega can choose their mates based on compatibility. In these cases, the Alpha will tend to court their chosen Omega. Betas can also court an Omega and some Alphas will choose to court their Beta as well. Before beginning a courtship, it is common to engage in group dates to allow for easy mixing. During these group dates, magicals can test for potential mates based on scent, personality, and overall compatibility. Destined mateships remove the pressure of choice. Lady Magic and Fate work together to arrange mateships based on magical compatibility. There is much proof for the theory that the magical core determines most other traits of a magical. Physical appearance is, of course, based on the genetics that one inherits from their parents, but other characteristics, such as secondary gender, scent, and personality, are believed to be derived from the magical core. This, however, starts to get into the Nature vs. Nurture debate which is not the purpose of this article. The main thing to know about destined mates is that they are matched based on the magical core. It is believed that Lady Magic and Fate decide to create destined mateships for those who would otherwise struggle to find a mate that they could truly be happy with. Almost all incestual mateships are destined mateships. There are also those that believe that those of prophecy are more likely to be considered for destined mates. Most of what is written about destined mateships is simple conjecture, but one thing is sure: destined mates receive a special marking upon the day of their presentation. This is to help the destined mates find each other and to keep them from settling. Purebloods will often arrange a marriage if a destined mate fails to find their mates before a certain deadline. In these cases, a magical will often produce one of their own mates. This is not always the case. Sometimes their mates simply haven’t been born or haven’t presented yet. Each mateship is special and unique regardless of whether it is chosen or destined. Making the right choices for you is what is important. For more information…..


	2. Arranged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Het sex technically. Even though she’s kind of a hermaphrodite. First sex scene I’ve ever written. This is not one of the main pairings I’ve listed but it’s setting up future stuff soooo

When Lucius Malfoy presented as a Beta with destined mates, his father had been… disappointed. At least being a Beta made arranged marriages easier to set up. He had been given until two years after his Hogwarts graduation date to find his mates or he would be forced to marry a bride of his father’s choosing. Originally, Lucius was supposed to marry Andromeda Black, but she was disowned after running away to bond with a muggleborn Alpha named Ted Tonks and a halfblood female Omega who was distantly related to the Prewitts. Her sister, Bellatrix, had already bonded with her chosen mates, the Lestrange brothers. One was a Beta, the other an Omega. No one was really surprised that Bella had presented as an Alpha. Their youngest sister, Narcissa was a Beta and she was the one Lucius would be wedding today. He had failed to find his destined mates. His bride had surprisingly fought for a provision in the contract that he be allowed to divorce her should he ever find them. He would always be grateful to her for that. It made him hope that their marriage would be a pleasant one. 

He was currently waiting for her to walk down the aisle in the Grand Ballroom of Malfoy Manor. She was resplendent in white dress robes, a series of artfully placed slits causing the silky fabric to swirl gracefully around long legs decorated with white lace. Her blonde hair hung loose down her back, a testament to her purity. Narcissa was beautiful, but Lucius just wasn’t attracted to the female form. He was glad that an heir wasn’t required by the contract, even though they would still be expected to produce one. He just hoped it would only take once. He barely paid attention while they exchanged their vows. The reception flew by in a blur and before he knew it, Lucius was leading Narcissa to the marriage suite to consummate their vows. They entered the room and she turned to him, face pale.

“Lucius, before you say anything, please hear me out,” she begged. Lucius nodded cautiously. “I’m not a Beta. I’m a female Alpha. My parents were ashamed to have two female Alphas, so they made me hide my heritage. I’ve been using scent blockers and tucking my penis since I was twelve. We couldn’t afford to break the contract with the Malfoy family, so when Andy ran away, I knew it would fall to me. I’m so sorry. We won’t be able to have a child.” At this, she burst into tears of shame and all the pent up emotions from hiding who she truly was. 

Lucius took her in his arms and began to think while he soothed her. Some aspects of the contract made sense now. At least they’d be able to have a somewhat fulfilling sex life since Lucius found cock much more arousing that pussy, even if she had both, so would a male Omega. He knew they would still need to produce an heir. Narcissa wouldn’t be able to carry it as an Alpha. Lucius thought about reaching out to his friend, Severus. If anyone could invent a potion to allow them to somehow produce a biological child together, it would be him. It would all have to be planned carefully. The Dark Lord could never suspect that Narcissa was an Alpha. Voldemort sneered at the triad mating system. Having two mates gave you more weaknesses, more to have to protect and worry about. The Dark Lord despised weakness and believed that destined mates were a myth created by the Light side to discredit the pureblood tradition of arranged marriages. It was why Lucius was glad of the ease with which he could hide his mating Mark from his Lord. Only his parents and his new wife were aware of it.

Narcissa took a shuddering breath. “Can I see it? Your Mark?” She inquired hesitantly. Lucius stepped back and began to disrobe. He was completely nude under his dress robes, just as tradition required. There, right above his soft cock, was a vibrant Phoenix, wings spread out to either side, the tips touching his hip bones. The beautiful reds, oranges, and yellows popped on his pale skin. “It’s gorgeous,” Narcissa gasped.

“May I see my bride as well?” Lucius asked in turn. Narcissa snatched back the hand that had subconsciously reached out as if to caress the Mark. She slowly undid her white robes. Her pale perky breasts were well formed with hard pink nipples. A white garter belt held up the white lace stockings and framed her pretty pink cock. It was larger than his, but she was an Alpha. He could see where her knot would inflate and knew that behind her balls he would find her clit and pussy. She began to harden as he gazed at her. “I’m not sure if I can handle an Alpha dick yet, my dear. We’ll need to stretch me well before your next rut. Are you adverse to being penetrated?” Lucius questioned. Narcissa shook her head and he approached.

Lucius gently grasped both her hands and their lips met in a soft kiss. His cock twitched and he sighed in relief. It seemed like he’d be able to get an erection after all. Breaking the kiss, he led her to the bed and spread her out before him. He kissed and nipped at her inner thigh before trailing his tongue around the head of her dick. Lucius suckled briefly at the tip and fondled her balls. Lifting them, he grazed a finger over her slit and found her clit. He applied some pressure and Narcissa gasped. He summoned some lube. They’d need it. Female Alphas don't self lubricate like Omegas said Female Betas do. He coated two fingers and began to work one into his bride’s Alpha pussy. He wondered how long she’d last before the need to dominate him took over. Lucius had no doubt that this would end with her riding his cock to orgasm. He licked another stripe up her dick and added another finger. Narcissa’s hips bucked up off the mattress as she moaned. In a flash, she’d flipped them and pinned down her husband. He was glad that he’d reached full hardness while preparing her because Narcissa did not waste any time in sinking down onto Lucius’ hot cock. She began to ride him, brushing slender fingers across his Mark. Apparently, his mates’ touch would bring untold pleasure there but his wife’s touch didn’t do anything for him. He really hoped Severus could help them produce an heir. While he now knew that he could tolerate sex with Narcissa, it also made him ache for his mates. How he wished he could find them. 

Finally, they both came, Narcissa stroking herself to orgasm as she rode him. She rolled off his cock and he rose from the bed. Lucius cast cleaning charms on them both before tucking his new wife in. He would join her after he had contacted Severus. The sooner they could craft a solution, the better.

LMHPDM

Severus was surprised to receive a letter on the eve of his friend’s wedding. Surely, he should be enjoying his new bride, not writing to him. Of course, Severus was aware of Lucius’ leanings but there were potions to fake arousal. Nevertheless, he opened the letter and came to learn of the newlyweds’ plight. A potion to create a temporary womb should be feasible. Ideally, he’d find a way for Narcissa to carry. There’d be no way to hide Lucius being pregnant, not with his position in the Dark Lord’s inner circle…. hmmm. There had to be a way. Narcissa would already have the outer parts of a carrier. He just needed to fabricate the inner anatomy and somehow keep her Alpha Magic from attacking the foreign entity. Severus hoped they weren’t wanting an heir in the next year. This could take awhile.


End file.
